User talk:Ermeyers
Hello Eric. Welcome to Wikia. Feel free to me if you need any help. Angela (talk) 15:47, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Hang in there If you can acquire some images, the Perl articles can be more attractive to the users. I'm trying to help you out, as you can see. 09:02, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Access to CSS page Hi, you asked on IRC about editing Mediawiki:Monobook.css to add the forum formatting code. I've fixed your access so that you can edit this page (and have the other admin buttons). If you need any help setting up the forum, or would like me to do it for you, then please let me know. You mught find it easier to copy the pages from the starter wiki rather than Central, they don't have any extras in there so are simpler to use. They are listed here. If you want to change the names of the forums, then just switch the current names for the new ones anywhere they apprear. Again, shout if you need a hand. -- sannse (talk) 14:52, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Hi again, basically, what the page didn't explain well enough, was that the instructions were designed to be used by forums where we had automatically copied over a set of pages from the starter wiki (a wiki we use to plan pages for use on all wikia). So there was a small amount of css. that needed adding to your style sheet, and the pages that I added (see my contributions) needed copying here. Once those were in place, it all worked. Let me know if you have any difficultes with it any time, or if you need any other help -- sannse (talk) 15:58, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :I've added the link to MediaWiki:Sidebar, you can see the format there, and move it up or down as you prefer. It's also possible to split the navigation box into more sections, see the Central version for an example of this. I'm not sure what the java script is about, I know nothing of js. I'm afraid. I think Splarka added that as part of the hot-keys system, but I will have to check with him to know for sure. I'll get back to you on that one. -- sannse (talk) 17:27, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hi, Splarka has replied on my talk page: the js. is for hot-keys, so you won't see any change, except that alt+t will take you to the talk page, and alt+c will take you back to the subject page. See my talk page for more -- sannse (talk) 08:14, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Stay with this guys, you're helnipg a lot of people. Link to Perl online resources I added a link to Perl online resources on Main Page. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, I suggest that instead of adding a lot of external links to the Main Page and the Perl Wiki:Community Portal, we can just expand Perl online resources and link to it from the relevant pages. This way it isn't necessary to syncronise the pages each time a new link is added. PS You might reply on this talk page. Then discussions will be easier to follow :) Ahy1 18:58, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :I welcome your good insight, and I'm very interested to see what you do, so just have at it, because we can always do something different later. The Steering Committee forum is a threaded discussion area for anyone wanting to help lead the way here, and as things get more complicated, I'll start adding people such as you to the sysop list. Have fun.:) --Ermeyers 19:06, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Wikiversity Hi Eric, just to say I've replied to your comments on meta:Talk:Wikiversity and your Wikipedia talk page (and on the foundation-l mailing list). Thanks for your interest and enthusiasm! Cormaggio 16:03, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Forum help page. Hi, just to let you know, I've written the forum set up help page you suggested at Wikia:Help:Forum set up. Please let me know what you think, does it make the set up clear? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 09:31, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :I removed the set up bits from help:forums when I added them to this new page. I think it works better to have the whole set up there, and then help:forums can develop into a general help page for existing forums (in needs information on archiving and further customisation for example). I've added the other changes you suggested to the set-up page, hopefully that will make it clearer to follow the whole set up. Thanks for the feedback -- sannse (talk) 16:19, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Category Draft At the moment, the starter wikia is a work in process. The idea is that these pages will be added to new wikia automatically, but that isn't happening yet. It needs some changes to the software, and that's not very high on the to-do list at the moment. But the pages are very much available to copy, and I can help with that if you need it. -- sannse (talk) 16:19, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Communitas! That's my new word for "Hello". Hi Eric. I got your message on Wikipedia:User talk:CQ and I 'preciate your interest in the communitas strategy. I replicated my paper from meta at CQ because it mentions the Computer Science department at Wikiversity. I have been interested in Wikipedia:perl for some time. In fact I wrote most of the Wikipedia:Perl Object Environment article at Wikipedia. I have some concepts for using POE to build an automaton that helps coordinate "an ecology of community-centered practices"http://www.firstmonday.org/issues/issue6_1/tuomi/#t9 for use by the wikimedia-type projects. The long version is at Wikipedia:User:Tractor. But I'd like to move it here, or at least work on it here, If that's OK. I also have a page about the OzoneFarm eCommunity at the ecovillage wikia. I started the article social software to try to get some dialog going about it. I also pasted the text from Wikipedia:Perl Object Environmnet here to POE to begin kindof breaking it down into UML terms and possibly showing some of the actual code. I'ld like to get a sense of what strategies you may have for building up this wikicity. I'm reading the Wikipedia:Systems engineering articles and the others. Thanks again for your interest. CQ 16:54, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia Hi Eric. I think a solution for you to make a better "impression" on m:The Wikipedia Community is to shorten your User page there and lengthen your User page here (to express who you really are). It is important to me that you are accepted into the community there and that you remain in a leadership position here. This is a "WikiCity" and you are, as far as I am concerned, the w:mayor. I am ready, willing and able to help you any way I can, mainly because it is evident to me that you are dedicated to good will throughout the Internet world and diligent in bringing about the spirit of community — w:communitas. Your new friend, (in Christ, btw) CQ • 18:40, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :"Welcome Home" to The Perl Wiki –– that's my particular way of speaking Wikimedia:Meta:Communitas! :It's very good to have you and your good opinions available buddy. Please keep expressing them to me, often. I need to hear some more content and structure expert voices, other than the lonely structural voice in my systemic head. :*Please check how you make links here, since this is Wikia:, some things are different: :**If I'm in Wikimedia, this is Wikia:Perl, but here it's Wikia:c:Perl. :**Here the m:The Wikipedia Community worked okay. :**But here w:mayor needs to be Wikipedia:mayor. :**And here w:communitas needs to be Wikipedia:communitas. :What do you think I should do with what I have started in: :*Wikimedia:Meta:User:Ermeyers :**Central discussion about Meta-Wiki community building concepts to Meta:Wikimedians :*Wikipedia:User:Ermeyers :**Central discussion about Meta-Me in Wikipedia (The Meta-Wiki Ground-zero) to all Wikimedians and all Wikians. :*Wikia:User:Ermeyers :**Central discussion about Wikia community building concepts to central Wikians :*Wikia:Perl:User:Ermeyers :**Central discussion about Wikia:Perl community building concepts to central Perl Wikians :I was fairly aware that I also need to "factor" the Wikipedia:User:Ermeyers page, since it got so large, but I've just been dumping the ideas out in one place. I'll try to subpage some of that now; since, as you know, I just figured out that subpaging stuff, the hard way, today. Thanks for the Wikipedia:community building award at Wikipedia:User_talk:Ermeyers#Civility Barnstar! :) --Ermeyers 10:12, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Shifting gears I've started building in some dynamic features and identifying structural elements and designing perl-oriented versions of them. Here is the current sitemap: Take a look at this anatomy (structure and function) and let me know what you think. Best regards. • CQ 03:20, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Programmer's portal Hi. Last night I dreamed that Wikia had a 'perl' subdomain so I tried it out when I woke up (seriously - couldn't believe the dream was right). I just wanted to let you know that you can change the content in the table here, although the content outside of it is supposed to be semi-encyclopedic. If you have any ideas of what the Perl Wiki needs to grow I might be able to help somehow (probably not directly though). Pre-emptively, see here for ideas of how to link and some wikis that might do so with you. The footer is especially useful as it's relevant to the most wikis - and I need to evangelize with it some more because everyone likes the idea so far. --Jesdisciple (talk) 06:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC)